bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Nate Wiki:The Weekly Bugle (3rd Edition)
Welcome to the 3rd edition of The Weekly Bugle (September 2-15, 2018), the Big Nate Wiki's newsletter! Due to technical difficulties, this edition will account for two weeks. We can look at this two-week newsletter as a sort of celebration for our new name - The Weekly Bugle! Thank you to everyone who voted! Previous: The Weekly Bugle (2nd Edition) Following: The Weekly Bugle (4th Edition) Note: Newsletters are released at the end of its designated week. News NL2022, a content moderator, announced on PET's message wall that he is back from his hiatus which lasted roughly 6 months! Make sure to give him a warm welcome back! 900 pages have been created on this wiki, and this achievement was marked by the creation of NEIGHBORHOOD COMIX by Hasan987! We’re 90% to 1,000 pages! New categories have been made to organize what kind of character each character is; whether they are a main character or an extra. Main Characters These characters are the stars of the strips and appear on a regular basis. Nate is the strip’s #1 star, of course; he’s in it nearly every single day. But you don’t necessarily have to make daily appearances to be a main character. You just have to be a major part of the proceedings. Francis and Teddy are good examples of main characters. Major Characters These are the supporting players. They’re not in the strip nearly as often as main characters, but they appear on a frequent basis. There are many major characters in “Big Nate”: Dad, Gina, Mrs. Godfrey, Chad, Artur, Principal Nichols, and so on. You don’t see them every day, but you know they’re there. Occasional Characters To use a TV phrase, occasional characters are the “special guest” stars. They can be very colorful characters, so their appearances are often memorable. They might be the focus of an entire week’s worth of strips, then disappear for six or eight months. Some good examples of occasional characters in the comic strip are Spitsy, School Picture Guy, Coach John, Mrs. Czerwicki (the detention monitor) and Peter, the first-grade genius who’s Nate’s “book buddy.” Minor Characters These characters are one-offs. In other words, they are introduced for one specific storyline, and they go away once that storyline is over. Substitute teachers make good minor characters. So go girls that Nate becomes smitten with, like Lila, a young lady who briefly was the star pitcher for Nate’s baseball team last summer. One-Time Characters The characters part of this group would be called “extras.” They usually don’t have names and are included in the strip to provide some visual interest in the background, or because the gag requires that Nate interacts with a person he doesn’t know well, like a cashier at a store. Statistics Top 5 Contributors of the Week * Hasan987 * Positive Elixir Trade * NL2022 * Supergeek765 * RootBeerFan New Pages * Frequent Characters (category by Positive Elixir Trade) * Occasional Characters (category by Hasan987) * Major Characters (category by Hasan987)